The New Norm
by penguino3782
Summary: The sacrifice at the end of 3.11 goes horribly wrong. Stiles is not the same and his father and the pack are left to deal with this new normal. Major AU after 'Alpha Pact', Stiles does not come back out of the tub the way he was suppose to.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.**

**A/N1: After watching 3.11 I couldn't help but think what if something went drastically wrong with the sacrifice. Yes, my mind went there. And here is the end result. With that said this is major AU after that 'Alpha Pact.' Also, keep in mind that I'm not a medical expert, but I did do research so please forgive me for any medical mistakes. I tried my best.**

**A/N2: This is my first Teen Wolf fic, so be gentle...**

**The New Norm-Chapter 1 (Change in Plans)**

"It's fine, sheriff…No, it's no problem at all…Does he know you're not picking him up?" Derek asks into the phone as he makes his way down the hall. "I'm here now, let me go. Stiles is probably driving them up the wall…See you, later," Derek says just before he hangs up and opens the door, making his way to a desk.

An attractive blonde in hair twenties looks up when she hears the door open. She smiles as she greets Derek, "Hi, Derek. How are you?"

Derek shrugs his shoulders. "Not bad, how about you, Rachel?"

Rachel laughs, "So far so good," She then looks over her shoulder to the open recreation room behind her. She speaks in a louder voice. "Well, that was until about ten minutes ago when someone started driving me nuts, kept asking me every two seconds what time it was."

Derek rolls his eyes as he sees Stiles get up from his chair and makes his way to the two of them at the desk. Some things don't change. Stiles can still annoy the shit out of anyone even one of the most patient nurses in California, if not the country.

"Does he know I'm picking him up?" Derek asks lowly so Stiles can't hear him. Stiles hates it when people treat him differently than from before, before everything went to hell. Before he, Scott, and Allison did that godforsaken ritual sacrifice to save their parents, before Allison and Scott regained consciousness and Stifles didn't…

But, Derek has had a long day and he doesn't know if he can take a Stiles meltdown right now. Routine has been a staple as of late fro Stiles, was as routine as things can get in Beacon Falls where werewolves are part of everyday life. And any little change in the routine sets Stiles off. If it's Monday night and if the accustomed Chinese dinner was exchanged with cheeseburgers. When Scott's usual Saturday afternoon video game/movie time was interrupted because Scott's long lost father decided to take his son out of town for the day. When Dr. Henry was called away because of a family emergency and Dr. Fehan took her place. All have sent Stiles into a tailspin to the point where all his father and Scott on a couple of occasions can do is hold him close and whisper reassurances into his ear, telling him that everything's gonna be okay.

And at the moment Derek is silently praying that he picking Stiles up on a Thursday, when the sheriff usually does, doesn't send the teenager into a meltdown.

"Melissa volunteered this afternoon before her shift. She told him. He seemed okay with it," Rachel explains.

The tension Derek has felt in his shoulders since the sheriff called him earlier in the day, all but begging him to pick Stiles up dissipates a little. The shuffling of feet brings his attention from Rachel to the boy in question. The teenager gives the werewolf a small smile that is so Stiles. He shyly puts his hand up in greeting "h-h- hi-hi."

Just a couple of months ago, the stuttering caused anger to curse through the older one's body. But, now it's something that Stiles has been working hard on. Part of what he's going to the outpatient program four days a week for.

"Stiles. You ready to go?" Derek asks

The teenager eagerly nods his head as he moves towards Derek.

"Bye, Stiles. Good work today. See you tomorrow, bud," Rachel says.

Stiles doesn't say anything as he nods his head and starts to walk away. Derek puts his hand on the younger one's shoulder. The little snot is not going to get away with that because his father's not there. "Say good bye, Stiles."

Difficulty in speaking is part of the brain damage that occurs when one is resuscitated after drowning. They all know this now. The pack, the sheriff, Melissa, hell the whole damn town knows. After it became apparent that something was wrong when Stiles didn't wake up after the sacrifice Deaton rushed the teenager to the hospital where he told the doctors some story about finding Stiles face down in a local pond on the outskirts of town. After the parents were found by Scott, Allison, and Isaac, after the Alpha Pact was defeated, and Jennifer vanished they were all overwhelmed with information about the brain damage that occurs to a victim of a near drowning, about what happened to Stiles. And if what the doctors didn't say was enough, Lydia has become a medical encyclopedia about the subject and about the treatments for it. Derek still wonders how much of her tenacity has to do with the fact that it was her who held Stiles under water. From what Isaac has told him the redhead became nearly hysterical when Stiles wasn't waking up after Allison and Scott were both revived.

But back to the task at hand, through the plethora of information that was bombarded at all of them through many heated debates, Lydia's voice echoes in his head. _"He's going to be stubborn as shit. There's going to be days when he's going to fight us all the way, when he's going to want to just give up. But, we can't let that happen."_

So there's no way in hell he's going to let Stiles get away with not talking. Stiles knows that the only way he's going to get better is by speaking. Just because the werewolf is not keen on words, he's not going to let Stiles get away with not using his. The kid has come so far, he's not going to let the kid regress now on his watch.

"Come on, Stiles. We're not leaving until you say good bye to Rachel," Derek says.

With his expert hearing he hears Stiles let out a small growl. Derek fights to keep back the smirk that he's feeling at the corners of his lips. Who's the sourwolf now?

"B-b-b-bye, R-r-r-ra-ra-ch-ch-el," Stiles says quietly.

Rachel beams and Derek removes his hand from Stiles' shoulder. "Let's get going then."

Stiles nods his head and the two walk quietly and slowly out the door and to Derek's car. Derek has to consciously slow down his pace because walking is still a struggle for Stiles because of the problems with his equilibrium. When they do reach the parking lot, Derek can't help but notice the look on Stiles' face when he sees the Camaro. Stiles has always loved the car. With a little more perk in his step, Stiles moves a little faster to the car.

It's mostly silence in the car. Stiles has his head against the window, his eyes closed. He's had a long day at the center. Derek has no such excuse. He's never been good with words and Stiles' near death hasn't changed that. Why did he agree to pick Stiles up and stay with him until Scott get out of lacrosse practice? Even Cora would have been better at this than him. No, wait. She wouldn't because Stiles doesn't know Cora now. Memory loss is another effect. The last year has been a blank slate for the teenager. Sure Stiles know who Cora is. They had no choice but to tell him after he gave them all a blank look when Derek's sister came to visit him for the first time. But, he doesn't _**know**_ Cora. To him Cora is essentially someone he just met for the first time in the hospital.

Derek's mind recalls the heated fight between him and Scott. Where Scott blamed Cora for what happened to Stiles. He knows that deep down inside Scott was more pissed at Derek than his sister because in Scott's eyes Derek abandoned them and put all his attention on Cora when he could have tried to help the three teenagers find their parents. If he was there with them then maybe they wouldn't have tried such drastic measures. It didn't help matters that Cora didn't have the most sunny disposition. Most of the pack couldn't stand her and the only one who could didn't even know who she was.

Derek's reverie is broken when he hears a "H-h-home" as the Camaro pulls up to the Stilinski house. Derek follows the teenager to the door and waits patiently as Stiles attempts to unlock the door for the third time, hands shaking. Once inside Stiles makes his way to the couch and plops down.

"What do you want to do? TV? Go on your computer?" Derek asks.

Stiles rubs his eyes tiredly, "Th-think g-g-go-go-ing t-t-to n-n-nap."

Derek nods his head. He knows that his is part of the routine. From what he has picked up on at the pact meetings after Stiles gets home from the center, the teenager is usually pretty tired. Speech, occupational, physical therapy, along with catching up on the last year and a half of school work pretty much exhausted the teenager. "Okay, Scott should be here around six. He's picking up cheeseburgers and fries on his way from lacrosse."

"D-d-dad?" Stiles asks uncertainly.

This is what Derek was afraid of. He calmly replies, "When I talked to your dad he said that he hopes to be home by ten." He sees Stiles' eyes get bigger. He knows that the sheriff is always home when his son gets ready for bed. Even though Stiles now has the ability to bathe himself there have been some other….issues when Stiles has been showering. Issues that from the look on the kid's face now tells him that he only wants his father to bear witness to. Not only does equilibrium plague the teenager but so do seizures. He's overheard Scott and Isaac discussing how the sheriff has called Melissa frantic because Stiles hit his head in the shower while having a seizure asking her advice whether or not to take his son to the hospital to be checked out.

"B-b-b-b-b-but-but-but," Stiles says frantically, his arms flailing in an all too familiar manner.

Derek closes his eyes for a second. He knows that anxiety causes the stuttering to get profoundly worse. "It's okay, Stiles. I talked to your dad. He said that you can take a shower in the morning. Don't worry."

Stiles doesn't say anything but the way he keeps moving his mouth tells Derek that he wants to say something.

"You want to call your dad?" Derek reasons.

Stiles bites his lip but shakes his head no. "N-no, I'm-m g-g-good."

Derek relaxes when he hears Stiles' isn't stuttering as much. The kid is calming down. "Okay, then. Get some sleep. Scott will be here in a bit."

Stifles nods his head as he burrows his head deep in the couch cushions. Derek sticks to the first floor, alternating between watching tv and going on his computer in the kitchen. He knows not to go far. Even though Stiles has been seizure free for nearly two weeks, the werewolf knows that one can strike at any time. It was just about two weeks since Derek was witnessed to Allison's desperate phone call to Scott. Apparently she stepped outside for a minute to talk to her dad, Stiles was fine watching tv. When she came back she found him in the throes of a grand mal seizure, or tonic-clonic as Lydia informed them later on.

Derek is grabbing himself a drink when he hears the kitchen door open and Scott comes walking in, food in hand. "Hey, Derek."

"Scott."

Scott places the bag of take out on the table and looks into the living room. "How was he?"

Derek shrugs his shoulder as he takes out a burger from the bag. "Fine, basically fell asleep as soon as we got home."

Scott nods his head as he snacks on a fry. "Yeah, that's the norm. He's usually dead on his feet by the time he's picked up." The young werewolf looks at Derek. "Did he freak out about his dad getting home late? Mom said that he was fine when she told him that you were picking him up. But, he gets really twitchy when he thinks his dad isn't coming home until late." Scott starts taking out the rest of the food from the bags. With his eyes looking down, he says quietly "it's the seizures."

Derek nods his head silently. He feels for the young Alpha because before the alpha pact came to town, before Allison, Lydia, and Isaac became part of their circle, before Peter bit Scott, he and Stiles were best friends. This has to kill him, seeing Stiles like this. In a rare sign of emotion, Derek puts his hand on the teenager's shoulder and squeezes it lightly, just like how Stiles did to him after Boyd died.

"He was starting to get worked up, but I was able to talk him down. If his father can't make it back tonight he's going to take a shower tomorrow," Derek explains.

Scott nods his head, voice breaking "Good, my mom is gonna come over if Stiles' dad can't make it back tonight. They want an adult with him. His seizures happen mostly at night because his brain is kinda on overload after being at the center all day."

Derek nods his head and squeezes Scott's shoulder again before he drops his hand. He remembers Lydia telling everyone that because the way the doctor worded it was just so damn confusing. "Well, then. We better get his ass up before he has either his dad or your mom up all night because we let him sleep so late."

Scott chuckles as he moves closer to the living room, "Stiles! Food's here!"

Scott laughs and Derek rolls his eyes when they see Stiles' arms flail in the air. "Come on spaz, or I'm gonna eat all your curly fries," Scott teases as he moves back to the kitchen taking out cans of soda from the fridge. They laugh when they hear Stiles mutter something about whether or not being pissy is contagious in werewolves. When Stiles makes his way to the kitchen he has a huge smile on his face, a genuine one. The type that used to be so common but has been so rare over the last couple of months.

"Re-re-relax, Sc-sc-otty, d—don't g-get y-y-our p-p-pan-pan-t-ties in-in a-a-a- tw-tw-ist."

Derek shakes his head as Scott hands Stiles his unwrapped burger, "keep that crap up and I'm gonna eat all the curly fries."

Stiles looks at his friend in fear. He wouldn't dare would he?

"Jesus, Scott. Don't be an ass." Derek says as he takes the curly fries out of the bag and places them in front of Stiles in one hand and smacks the back of Scott's head with the other. Stifles can't help but laugh when soda comes out of his friend's nose.

Scott and Derek takes turn talking about various subjects, ranging from what's going on with Lydia and Aiden to the newest supernatural baddie in the area to Scott's father latest attempt to be part of his son's life. Well, Scott talks and Derek says a word here and there when needed. Stiles doesn't say much, but that's okay. From this facial expressions and the way he moves his arms and hands, they can tell he's taking everything in. But, it's still unnerving to not have Stiles interrupt every two seconds, but this is the way things are now. This is the new norm. And as long as they're all in this together, they can deal with it. They have to.

**I really hoped you guys liked this. Each chapter is going to be a one-shot dealing with the after effects of Stiles nearly drowning. It's going to be kind of like my Suits fic "Just Another Day." Let me know what you guys think!**

**Chapter 2 Preview: **We go back in time. Back to when Stiles wakes up and the doctors give Stiles a grim diagnosis. Scott wants to give Stiles the bite, so he goes to Derek for advice. But, the voice of reason comes from a very unlikely source.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen wolf.**

**A/N: Thank you to all who have reviewed, alerted and favorited this. You guys are truly awesome!**

**The New Norm-Chapter 2 (Sound Advice from an Unlikely Source)**

Scott knows that Mr. Stilinski will tell him what Dr. Russo says as soon as he's done with the doctor. But, he can't wait anymore. He feels like that's all he's been doing as of late. He waited helplessly as he watched on in despair as Deaton and then Isaac attempted to revive Stiles after the sacrifice. He waited for what felt like endless hours in the hospital waiting room to hear how Stiles was after they found their parents. The waiting game continued as Stiles battled against a case of raging pneumonia, courtesy of nearly drowning. And now he's waiting to hear what effects the loss of oxygen had on his best friend. What damage has been done.

The young werewolf already has a sinking suspicion that something is majorly wrong. He might not be the best student but he's smart enough to know that things are not as they should be with Stiles. He was there when his friend was finally lucid enough to acknowledge his visitors who have stayed vigil at his bedside for over a week. He recalls how his mother ushered him out of the room when Stiles literally fumbled with his own words when he tried to talk for the first time since waking up. He was there when Stiles struggled with the simplest things such as holding a cup of water and moving his bed to a more comfortable position. He knows there's something wrong. He just hasn't heard the actual words….yet.

"Can you hear what they're saying?" Allison asks from beside him.

Scott nods his head, "Shhhh," as he zones in on what is being said inside the doctor's office.

_Most of the brain damage afflicted is common with near drowning victims….speaking center of the brain…short term memory loss which your son has illustrated by not recognizing people that he has met within the last year…voluntary moments…._

No, no, no! This can't be right. Brain damage?! Scott can feel his wolf coming on. Sensing her boyfriend's despair, Allison puts her arm around his shoulder. "Hey, hey. What are they saying? Scott? Scott?! Talk to me."

Wolfing out in the hospital is definitely not going to help matters or Stiles or the sheriff. And the sheriff has enough on his plate right now. "The doctor is saying that there's brain damage. That's why Stiles didn't recognize Cora or the twins, why he's talking the way he is, why he can't even hold a damn cup," Scott bites back as he tries to reign in his anger.

_With therapy your son should make progress…other than this his body is young and strong…the fact that he was able to fight off that pneumonia in my opinion proves that your son is a fighter…I believe that he can fight this too._

Allison's voice breaks Scott away from Dr. Russo's platitudes. "Oh, damn." She squeezes Scott tight and the werewolf leans in taking comfort in her embrace. "Well, now that we know the damage, we can come up with a plan. I mean, Stiles is young and healthy. The brain can adapt. Lydia can do some research. We'll get Stiles through this."

Scott nods his head, numbly. This is why he loves Allison. How she can take charge of a situation. But, he's not entirely sure how he feels about the redhead at the moment. "Lydia? Can she handle it? I mean she has only seen him when he was either unconscious or sleeping. Is she really going to help us help Stiles?" He knows that he sounds harsh but he can't help it. This is his best friend and he has always been there for Lydia, but she has been basically been MIA since Stiles regained consciousness.

Allison moves so that she's now facing her boyfriend. "Come on, Scott. That's not fair. You know she's been beating herself up over this. She was the one who held him under. She says she doesn't blame herself, but I know she does. This isn't easy for her."

"Easy for her?!" Scott hisses. People in the hospital corridor look at him after his outburst in confusion. He lowers his voice, "You think this is easy for me, Allison?! You think that it's easy seeing my best friend fight to say something simple like my name when speaking has always been second nature for him? You think that it's easy for me to watch my mom and Mr. Stilinski feed Stiles because he can't do it himself?!"

He can feel strangers' eyes on him and hear their whispered mutterings, wondering what was going on.

"Shhh, Scott. I know you're upset. But, everyone can hear you," Allison hisses back.

"I don't care if everyone can hear me," Scott bites. "I don't care-"But, he stops himself when he notices that Allison isn't really looking at him, she's looking over his shoulder at something or someone behind him. Shit.

The clearing of a throat prompts him to turn around to see the face of Sheriff Stilinski. "Hi, Sheriff. I um, didn't see you there."

The sheriff nods his head.

"You didn't need to hear that." Scott admits.

The sheriff puts his hand on the werewolf's shoulder. "It's okay, Scott. It's nothing that I'm not thinking myself."

The three of them stand there for a minute in awkward silence in the busy hospital hallway. The sheriff looks around first before he leans in towards Scott. "Both your parents filled me in about werewolves when we were in the root cellar," he says as he glances at Allison. "They told me about the bite. What it does."

Scott raises his eyebrow in question.

"I want you to give Stiles the bite," the sheriff clarifies.

Scott looks at Allison for help. She gives him a small, reassuring smile.

"He was asked before and he didn't want it," Scott tries to explain.

Mr. Stilinski shakes his head, "That was before. The bite should fix him, right? I mean you used to have asthma and now look at you. You're starting on the front line.'

"Yeah, I know. But, I don't know if it will work this time. I mean…"

"John?" The three turn to see Scott's mom standing in the hall. Oh thank god for his mother.

"Hi, Melissa. What's going on? Is Stiles okay?" The older man asks with a hint of panic in his voice. The last five days have been rough, well even rougher. And it's beginning to affect all of them. If recovering from nearly drowning wasn't enough for Stiles, a monstrous case of pneumonia was added. The reason why Dr. Russo was just now letting the sheriff know the extent of the damage done to Stiles was because the neuro consult had to wait until the anti-biotics finally took. What good is a neurological consult if Stiles wasn't alive.

She gives him a small smile "Stiles is fine, John. He just woke up, was asking for you."

"Probably looking for some half way decent food. No offense, Melissa, he's been complaining about the cafeteria's food ever since he woke up."

Scott looks down when the sheriff mentions Stiles waking up. For anything, Scott wishes that was the case. Waking up sounds so much better than regaining consciousness. It sounds so much more positive than what really happened when they all waited helplessly for Stiles to regain consciousness in the hospital after Deaton rushed him there after Isaac finally felt a pulse after several rounds of CPR.

Then again with all the bad that has happened to them as of late, Scott can fully understand why Mr. Stilinski would refer to Stiles regaining consciousness in a more positive way and not in the much darker way that it truly was. His mother's patient tone brings him back to the difficult conversation that his mother just interrupted.

"Believe me, no offense taken," Melissa replies.

The sheriff turns back to the two teenagers, "We're not discussing this. We're going to finish this conversation later, got it?"

Scott nods his head. As they watch the sheriff make his way down the hall and to his son, Allison turns to Scott. "What are you going to do? Are you actually going to go through with it? Are you actually going to bite Stiles?"

"I don't know…I don't know." Scott says.

"You have to do something. I mean, Stiles' dad is not going to just give up. Now when it comes to the well being of his kid."

"I know that," Scott replies.

Allison bites her lip, "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to just do it. I need to get some advice first."

Allison looks at him in question.

"I'm going to go talk to Derek."

**XXXXX**

Scott doesn't even bother knocking as he lets himself into Derek's place.

"I could have killed you. I mean you're smelling worse than usual. I could smell you five miles out," Derek greets, face set in his typical scowl.

Scott clenches his fists at his sides. He didn't come here to deal with the older werewolf's crap. He came here with a mission in mind. "Yeah, well I haven't exactly been home as of late to shower. Been spending a lot of time at the hospital, you know being there for Stiles. You know my best friend, who almost died because your latest, psychotic girlfriend took his dad along with my mom and my girlfriend's father to be used in a ritual sacrifice," Scott growls.

Whether it's mentioning Stiles or Jennifer taking the teenagers' parents or something else, Derek's facial expression softens. "How is Stiles?"

Scott shakes his head signaling 'not good.' It's going to be hard to say just how bad Stiles is. If he says it, it makes it real.

Derek nods his head. "Yeah, Cora told me that Stiles didn't even recognize her when she visited him the other day," he explains in a soft tone.

Scott rubs his left eye with the palm of his head, "That's part of the….damage,"

"Damage? What kind of damage?" Derek asks for clarification.

Scott can feel the tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He can't cry, not in front of Derek. Man, what would Stiles think if he saw him crying in front of the former alpha? He would probably call him a pussy. Collecting himself he begins to tell Derek what his mother explained to him, Isaac, and Allison before Scott came over here.

"I guess when a person drowns certain parts of their brain begins to die. Stiles was…was under too long. The part that controls speech, movement, and memory was affected."

Derek nods his head silently, as he takes in what the young werewolf has said.

"I guess the fact that Stiles is actually breathing on his own is a miracle in itself. My mom told me that many near drowning victims' breathing is affected," Scott stops again, wiping his eyes. "Guess that's something, right?"

The two stand there for a minute, silently. Derek not really knowing what to say. Scott, regaining his composure before he continues.

"I…I…uh…came here to ask you something," Scott breaks the silence.

"What?" Derek asks.

"The sheriff wants me to give Stiles the bite," Scott rushes out. "I don't know what to do. Should I do it?"

Derek wasn't expecting this. He thought that Scott came looking for a fight, blame him for what happened to Stiles. He didn't think that Scott would come here looking for advice of what to do. Hell, Derek isn't even an alpha anymore and when he was he was a crappy one at that. "I don't know why you're asking me?"

"You bit Isaac and Erica to save them. Should I do it to save Stiles?"

"Isaac needed it to feel in control again. Erica had the seizures," Derek tries to explain.

"Stiles already had two seizures," Scott says with a bit of hope in his voice as if that in itself was a reason to bite Stiles. "I mean it cured my asthma. Maybe it can fix Stiles too?" Scott says, looking at Derek were confirmation…vindication….something.

Derek shakes his head. "Yeah, but-"

"He wouldn't want it," comes a strong voice from the doorway.

Scott and Derek turns to see Peter walking in.

"That was before. Who knows what Stiles wants now? He can't even tell us. His father-"

"Is a desperate man looking for any means no matter how small to fix his only son," Peter cuts in. he turns to Derek as he says, "And we all know that not everyone takes to the bite."

Derek looks down when he hear his uncle's words.

"He could come out just fine," Scott rebuts.

"Yeah or he could die! I heard that he has pneumonia. Cora told us about the fever, the hallucinations. How the doctors were just minutes away from putting him on a ventilator before his body finally responded to the meds. His body is still weak. He probably can't even physically take the bite. That's not even considering his mental/emotional state at the moment," Peter explains.

"Let me ask you a question. Do you want to risk killing your best friend? Or would you rather have Stiles around….even if he's a little broken," Derek finally adds in, looking Scott hard in the eye.

"Scott, he didn't want the bite before. Not when he saw his friend go from being an asthmatic benchwarmer to a starting player on the lacrosse team with a beautiful, but crazy huntress of a girlfriend. And he was left on the sidelines," Peter reasons. "Do you think that he would really want it now?"

Scott is biting his lip hard, taking in what Peter is saying.

"You know Stiles better than any of us. You know how strong he is. Do you think he would want this? To lose his humanity? To lose what makes him Stiles?"

Scott stands there thinking about what the werewolf just said and what Derek asked. He thinks about Stiles. He thinks about how Stiles has always been there for him. When his father left. When he was hit with a bad asthma attack. All those times when he has helped him with werewolf and Allison issues. He thinks about Stiles' relieved eyes when he finally woke up the first time struggling with his broken speech to ask Scott if his father, Allison, and the others were okay.

His decision was made.

**I know no Stiles in this chapter, but don't worry he'll back in the next one. I hope you guys enjoyed the update. Let me know what you think. Also, I have some ideas for future chapters, but would like to know what you guys would like to see. Either let me know in a review or a PM. Thanks!**

**Chapter 3 Preview: **We fast forward a bit. Lydia has not talked to Stiles about what happened and her role in it. She needs to get it off her chest. She figures there's no better way to do so than tell a sleeping Stiles.


End file.
